


A second that changed everything.

by jxtxadore



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, frus exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was less than a second, maybe half a second, that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this Seat Taken?

Alfred always looked forward to what the end of the day would bring. As the physics teacher, he was always in the science wing, with the mathematic teachers. The English and arts teachers were across the building, forcing Alfred to work through the day. He was only able to look forward to lunch and the end of the day. Seeing the man he had had a crush on since he started made lunch his favourite, and for the fact he was able to eat.

He never knew just how to take the actions by the other man. He was a beautiful man, even with the few masculine traits he showed. It was a perfect compliment of his more feminine appearances, a perfect mixture of a man. He often wore button up shirts that Alfred would swear was tailored to his body. They were perfect, and nearly always made him look just that much better. His favourite shirt was a black one with, a pocket on the right side, which generally had a pair of reading glasses in them. Alfred wasn’t entirely sure just how old he was, but he was sure that they were born within the same decade. It wasn’t too much of an age gap, at least.

These thoughts always floated through his mind as he worked through the days, when he had free time. Though the crush was a large part of his joy, he always enjoyed the looks of pleasure when a student got an answer correct. The student would begin with a bit of hesitancy, when the school year started. They would realize soon that they wouldn’t get in trouble if they actually behaved.

It was the other science teacher, Mr Braginski, that was harsher, but no one ever really did anything about the Russian man. He wasn’t too terribly important to his teaching, and most students cared about the material. No one was ever told about the fact that there were at least two gay teachers, and the fact they had been dating for a time. It ended when Alfred had nearly lost use of a hand, due to an argument. It had been the worst that any of their arguments had ever gotten, but Alfred, and Ivan, didn’t want that to continue. If that was the worst, in just a few months together, the arguments that would continue on would become nigh unbearable.

“Mr Jones?”

“Yeah?” He looked up to see his teaching aide, Vittoria, looking at him with curiosity.

“Is this answer correct?” She offered the paper, pointing to a question. “I wasn’t sure, as that law can be taken that way….” He looked at the paper for a few moments, reading the answer, before responding.

“No, it’s not. That’s the wrong part of the law.” Alfred handed the paper back after a moment, with a smile.

“Thanks.”

His mind turned back to the English teacher, though it didn’t stay there for long. He had his own work to get to, and it only took him a moment to start it, no matter how much his mind wanted to stray.

It was at lunch time that he was able to continue his thoughts, on a normal day, but it seemed that today would not be such a day.

“Is this seat taken?” A smooth, french accent asked, and Alfred immedately looked up.

“Yeah.. I mean, no, no it’s not taken. Please.” He stood up some, to pull the seat out, his stomach in knots. It didn’t matter too terribly much, as the other sat down with ease. He had a smile on his lips that made it seem as though he knew the secrets to every question Alfred had, and he wasn’t short of those. His eyes looked away after a moment, to look at his food, fast food from the previous night. It was a contrast to Francis’s salad, with some cold chicken on it. To be honest, even with the vegetables, he was willing to have that.

“How are you? It has been a while since we have spoken.”

“Fine. I’m… Yeah. Good. You?”

“I’m good.” There was a hint of a laugh in his voice, as he continued his words. “I think some of my classes have you as well; they sure like to talk about you.”

“They must like me! I’m a great teacher, after all…” It was a bit of his ego acting up, though he wasn’t too worried over that. Many people thought that he was able to keep his students engaged without an issue, and they were correct on that case. Alfred smiled at his coworker, before moving ot rub the back of his neck for a moment.

“You certainly are,” Francis offered, to continue the conversation. “I was actually wondering if I could impose upon you tonight. There’s a… Well, I’m moving at the moment, and I’ve nowhere to stay for the night. I’ll be able to move to my new house tomorrow, but it’s just this one night that I am needing.”

It didn’t even take Alfred hearing all of the sentance to have made up his mind.

“Yeah, I’ve somewhere you can stay. If you don’t mind dogs or cats, that is.” He had one of both, after all, a golden retriever, and a cat who wasn’t pure. That didn’t matter to him, as he loved both his pets. They kept them happy at night, and when he got lonely.

“I don’t.” He smiled at Alfred, and even though it wasn’t too much, it was still enough to make the Physics teacher smile. “I just hope they’ll like me.”

“Don’t worry. They generally do like people.”

“I’m glad.”

The rest of the day took some time, which had Alfred bouncing his foot as he waited, and going through lessons at a higher speed than ever before. He knew it wouldn’t make anything go faster, but he felt as though the sooner that he was able to get the lessons, the sooner he would see Francis again. Once again, the logic was missing, though that didn’t matter to him. He wanted to see Francis again, now that he might have a chance with him.

It was a simple motive that drove him, though it drove him nonetheless. Nearly everyone noticed it, but no one commented on it. The man could be seen as odd anyway, often making his superstitions clear in different ways. Most just chocked it up to something like that.

It was right after school, after they were able to leave by their contract, that Alfred found Francis.

“Bonsoir,” Alfred was greeted, and the french made him smile. With his limited memory of french from his high school years, he responded in kind, and soon they left. It was the first of many times that they were going to leave like this. Their students never thought too much of it, as they also arrived together, and they assumed that they just carpooled. It was true, the rumor. It didn’t help that they would often stay at each other’s houses for the night, when they were needing help with some grading, or they were having a hard time in their lives. They never knew when they officially started to date, though that wasn’t too important to either of the men. They just knew they had about the same relationship as they had had before, just with more touches and conversation.

No matter what, they were happy with all of it, and they couldn’t think of anything that would willingly make them leave the other. They were together, and there was nothing that would make that change, not now.


	2. Chapter 2

“How long has it been since we got together?” It was a simple question, one that Alfred posed one night as they were entering grades together. “It’s been quite some time, hm?”

“Oui.” He typed in another grade, a perfect, and tilted Alfred’s face to his, offering a small brushing of lips. “At least five years, no?” 

“Must be.” Their ages had gone up some, obviously, and the difference of their age seemed smaller than before. Seven years wasn’t too much to an issue, with Alfred thirty five, and Francis forty two. The years that had gone by had been ones that they both had loved, falling in love small piece by piece with each other. It was enough to make Francis not believe it, but that wasn’t the important part at the moment.

“I’m glad you moved,” He said, after a moment. “We were a lot closer, and it’s nice to have the feeling of us together.” Francis nodded, and added another grade in, a small frown on his lips, being unable to kiss his lover. Not a ninety or above. 

“I’m glad too,” He said, adding in more grades in rapid fire. 

“You missed one,” He pointed out, when there was a 100 he saw put in. 

“I’ll putting them on credit for a little.” Alfred was confused for a couple moments, but didn’t need to be for long. Francis finished that batch of grades, and pushed away from the computer. “Get up,” He instructed, and Alfred did, after a moment. The elder moved closer to him, and kissed him, pecking his lips a couple times. “I’m making good on collecting…” He moved his arms around Alfred’s waist, making those kisses the deepest. It was just a couple that were, but it took their breath away. 

“That’s… You can do this whenever you want to,” Alfred managed, moving to nuzzle him just a little more, and give another kiss. “Anytime you want to.” It spurred a smile from Francis, who kissed him softly again. 

“I’ll take you up on that.”

They stayed like that for a while longer, until Francis decided he needed to make them their food. They both were hungry, and Francis normally made their dinners. If left up to Alfred, they would have grease for their food. 

“I’m thinking of having some friends over,” Francis said, after a while of comfortable silence. “Would you be interested?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He smiled some, looking at Francis for a moment. “I was thinking of doing something similar, anyway. Perhaps we should have it at the same time?” Alfred looked up to see a smile on Francis’s lips, and he knew they would. They were very good at planning stuff like this, both social as they were. 

“Francis?” The frenchman looked up at him, his smile disappearing to a look of interest. “Thanks for taking a chance on me.” The words confused Francis, unable to understand just why he had stated that. “I wanted to thank you… I mean, you didn’t have to do this. You couldn’t have thought I was anything besides… Well, an American. A normal Physics teacher, with some nerdy tendencies.” He bit his lip, trying to figure out the correct way to state it. “I wanted to tell you that for a while. I never even thought that you would be my friend, much less become my lover.” He looked down for a second, only to feel his hand pressed down slightly. He looked up, to see Francis smiling kindly at him. 

“I never thought you would accept me, either.” He looked down for a moment, to look at their hands. “I thought you’d think me pretentious.” Alfred rotated his hand under Francis’s, to let them gently hold, just slightly. 

“I don’t know how I’d ever think so. I love your French, your past times, everything I see of you… I love them. I love how you’ll willingly curl up to my side, during my games…” He took Francis’s hand, and gently kissed it. “I love you, Francis Jean Bonnefoy, and everything you do.” 

Their eyes met after a moment, and Francis leant over the table, without a second thought to their food. Their lips met, and Francis moved his hand to Alfred’s jaw, pulling him closer. It lasted just a moment, and Francis pulled away just slightly. 

“I love you, too, Alfred Frederick Jones. Everything you offer, I love you.” He kissed his nose, then, before moving around the table, to kiss him again. “I think I just Ruined our dinner,’ Francis half laughed, before moving his head down, closing his eyes, with a laugh. “Come on, even though I love you, you’re not going to be able to get out of picking up dinner.” 

“Dammit!” He playfully kissed Francis, and the man kissed back without an issue. “I suppose I can help you, then,” Alfred replied, and stood, grabbing their plates. It took them just a moment to go to the sink, easily falling into their normal roles, something both men were happy with. As was normal, there was a bit of soap on at least one person’s face, and water on a shirt, but all was forgiven when they kissed. 

From there, they went to the sofa, and Francis waited for Alfred to set up his gaming console, so he was able to curl up to his side. He didn’t understand half the issues the game provided, thought there wasn’t an issue, as he was rarely required to answer anything more than  just noises of contentment. He was able to lay down on Alfred’s lap, and listen to his profound words of “Shit, shit shit!” Or, if he was lucky, words as beautiful as “I want to shove my foot so far up your ass you can taste it.” He always thought those were the best. When he could laugh, even as he read his book, he was happy. 

Francis didn’t worry too much over what was on the screen, not for ages.

“Did you see that, Francis?!”

“Oh, yes, yes I did. I cannot believe it.” It didn’t matter, what happened. 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“I’m glad that you found a pack.” A small tap on his head made him look up, in surprise. 

“I’m talking about you.” 

“Oh. I didn’t…” He offered a small smile, and leant up to kiss Alfred. Soft, and nice, just enough for them to both enjoy the feelings. That was, until Alfred looked up, spewed another beautiful gem, and Francis was looking back at his book. “But I have something else for you. Speaking of a pack.” Francis generally wouldn’t have had something as horribly mundane as this, for such a momentous occasion, but he felt it better than anything else, with his American. 

“Yeah?”

“Pause the game.” 

“Can’t. In a battle.” Francis sighed, and set his book down, only to reach into his pocket. A small box came out from the small bit of fabric, and he paused. It was just a second, it was all it would take, all he needed to properly steel himself for. 

“You know how you asked how long we’ve been together for, earlier?” He looked up to see Alfred nod, and Francis offered a small smile. “You know where we had been, Six years ago, at noon?”

“No?”

“I was asking you if that seat next to you was taken.” 

“Really? Was it really six- Fuck!” He tossed the controller onto the coffee table, and Francis smiled slightly. Alfred had his hands in his hair, then. 

“Yes. Six years ago exactly I instigated our relationship. You know where we were five years ago, today?” 

“It was that gyro place. I remember, because you had gotten some of that sauce on your chin, and…” He trailed off, and shook his head. “I kissed you. That’s when we got together. Officially.” Francis nodded at that. 

“Good job, Alfred. You know why I’m asking these questions?”

“Because you’re being a teenage girl right now?”

“No, thought funny. I have something for you.” 

“Really?” 

“Look down at my hands, Alfred.” There was no reply, and Francis looked up to see if Alfred was looking. “I want to marry you, Alfred. Would you do me the honour of being your husband? I’ve already asked your parents; they gave me their blessing…” Francis trailed off, and opened the box. It was holding a silver band, inlaid with small diamonds, rubies, and a couple sapphires. Red, white and blue, just as Alfred loved. “What do you say?”

“I…” It was more than a second, but it was what was changing their lives. “Yes.” Their lives were changed, that much was for sure. Francis was willing to bet that Alfred was in stunned silence, of course, and he slipped the ring out of the box. 

“Put out your finger.” It was there, and he slipped it on. A perfect fit, just as Francis had made sure of. A small kiss to the bottom of his hand, and then his face was captured, and they kissed, Francis pushing himself up. This was right. This was what Francis wanted, to forever have with his life. He wanted Alfred to hold him, to kiss him,and to have the ring on. After just a few more moments of the kiss, Alfred broke it, and kept close to Francis. 

“I’ve a confession. Will you stay here for a moment?” 

“Oui.” Alfred got up, and disappeared for a few moments, only to return with his own small box. It wasn’t obviously a ring box, but Francis was suspicious. 

“I was going to propose to you, too, soon. I just couldn’t find the right time to do it. Seems I didn’t need to worry. This was working perfect for us both.” The box was opened, and a nearly identical ring was there, except with the inversion of metal, and a different colour placement, thought the setting was the same. 

“You should have done it tonight.” 

“Yeah, I should’ve.” 

“I love you, Alfred.”

“Je t’aime, Francis.” 

This was perfect, for them both. Hands proudly supporting the other’s love, and joy shown on their faces. This was what they wanted, and this was what they happily got. 


End file.
